A Dream Ball
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ginny tem um estranho sonho. Spoilers de Cálice do Fogo.


**A Dream Ball**

_1823 - Inglaterra_

"O sr e a sra. Riddle!" Ginny teve de conter um bocejo ao ver o salão apinhado de gente e ao ouvir anunciarem sua chegada e do marido.

"Contenha-se querida."

"Mas eles são tão enfadonhos, Tom"

Tom não pode responder, porque logo se viu rodado por nobres chatos, irritantes e insignificantes. Trocava meia dúzia de palavras com um e com mais dois ou três passos já era obrigado a trocar mais outra com um qualquer.

Ginny deu um muxoxo após conversar com os Notts. Ficar segurando aquela máscara a cansava. Estava desanimada e achava um desperdício de tempo aquela festa, até porque, não chegava aos pés das que ela poderia fazer.

Com um sorriso falso, cumprimentou todos presentes, pelo menos o que interessavam ou era importantes. Deu uma rápida olhada ao redor da sala a procura de algum parente. Vendo que não tinha virou-se a procura do marido, que na certa, estava conversando sobre negócios com "amigos".

Pegando sua bebida começou sua busca, freqüentemente tinha de dar sorriso a pessoa, que não eram importantes, no entanto, seu lado sensível a obrigava a cumprimentar.

- Bela como sempre. – Uma voz a assustou.

- Harry... ou melhor, – Virou-se com um sorriso. – Há tempo não nos vemos.

- A senhora cortou a relação conosco, sumiu durante meses.

- Eu e meu marido desejávamos uma lua de mel em paz, sr. Potter. – Ginny sorriu. – Mas estamos de volta, afinal.

- Ficamos com saudade de você senhora. – Harry sorriu por trás de seus oclinhos. – Já visitou seus pais e irmãos?

- Infelizmente não tivemos tempo nem de respirar desde que voltamos.

- Creio que seu marido encontrou bastante trabalho com seus negócios, não é?

- Oh, sim, bastante!

Ginny pode ver o sorriso irônico e a risadinha também irônica que Harry fez e fechou a cara. Abriu o leque, mesmo que não estivesse quente e escondeu o rosto, num movimento educado.

- Tenho de procurar meu marido, se me dá sua licença, . Se ver meu irmão e sua esposa os avise que estou os procurando.

- Porque não os chama de apenas Ron e Hermione? – Harry desafiou.

Mas Ginny já havia começado a andar em direção a um corredor, a procura do marido. Não ouvira o que Harry dissera, mas estava abalada mesmo assim. Não gostava do modo que Harry a tratava desde seu noivado com Tom.

Sabia que havia uma rixa entre Harry e Tom. Mas nenhum dos dois falava sobre isso, muito menos os que sabiam o que era, como seus irmãos e seus pais. Algumas vezes, Ginny se sentia ameaçada por isso. E se sentia mais ainda ao lembrar-se do descontentamento dos pais e irmãos ao saberem do seu noivado com Tom.

* * *

- Estou cansado. A festa me arrasou.

- É. Foi monótona. – Ginny respondeu sem conseguir esconder seu incômodo.

- Está carrancuda e me tratando mal. Não gosto disso. Ninguém gosta, o que há?

- Encontrei pessoas. – Ela o encarou. – Potter.

A face de Tom se contorcer numa careta de raiva, que ele odiava Potter, não era novidade. Infelizmente, só não sabia o porquê. Realmente se havia sim uma rixa de família que vinha há séculos, no entanto, esse era um caso especial.

- É um moleque.

Ginny se limitou a olhar o marido séria. Harry não era um moleque. Porque caso fosse, seria um moleque imensamente esperto e inteligente.

- Conquistador barato. – Continuou Tom. – Amador dos miseráveis e...

- Nobre? – Ginny sugeriu.

- Me respeite. – Tom jogou a ela um olhar que nem todos conseguiam falar depois de vê-lo.

- Eu respeito, e muito. Mas Harry é nobre, e você sabe disso.

- E eu não sou? – Tom perguntou sarcástico.

- É, mas de um modo diferente.

- Acho que não me interessarei em saber que modo é esse.

Ginny não respondeu. Deu uma rápida olhada no marido e voltou a olhar a paisagem por de trás da janela. Não estava sendo fácil para ela. Tom a alertara sobre o árduo trabalho que teriam de modificá-la, que ela veria menos os parentes devido a situação econômica deles.

Olhou o marido que estava absorto em seus pensamentos olhando pela outra janela também. Se virou para ela, com a expressão severa em seu rosto, os olhos interrogadores e o ar refinado.

Não entendia porque o marido havia casado com ela. Não havia motivo aparente, ela era pobre, não tinha grandes atrativos, não era inteligente como a nora, por exemplo, e muito menos era refinada.

Antes achara que fora uma aposta com alguns amigos, de transformar uma plebéia em uma respeitável dama. Mas viu que embora ele tivesse tido um enorme trabalho a "educando" não era esse motivo.

Porém, duvidava que ele a respeitasse, ou a amasse.

Arriscou um sorriso, que o marido não respondeu.

* * *

- Visita para a senhora. – uma das criadas anunciou a Ginny que lia um livro em uma das varandas.

- Estarei no jardim. – Ginny levantou-se, marcando o livro e o fechando. - Na ala leste do jardim. – Acrescentou saindo da varanda em direção ao jardim.

Lição de Tom, nunca conversar em casa se possível. Primeiro: porque poderá exibir o lindo jardim, considerado o mais bonito da região. Segundo: para evitar criados xeretas.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em baixo a uma tenda e continuou a ler. Esperando a visita.

- Hmm, está lendo livros em grandes quantidades como Hermione?

- Estou recuperando o tempo perdido. – Ginny sorriu fechando o livro, novamente. – Boa tarde, . O que traz sua adorável presença aqui?

- Mensagem de seus pais.

- Porque não vieram ele mesmo?

- Acharam que não combinavam com a paisagem nobre que sua filha vive atualmente.

- Mas que besteira! Tom e eu adoraríamos a visita deles!

- De você eu não duvido, mas seu marido.

Ginny fez uma cara tão feia para Harry que esse se obrigou a se calar. Esse pigarreou e deu um pequeno pedido de desculpas. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente à Ginny:

- Eles sentem saudade de ti. Não são apenas eles, seus irmãos e eu.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, ao ver Harry abaixar o rosto ao declarar que sentia saudades dela. Contendo o riso, o respondeu:

- Você é mesmo um conquistador barato. – Ginny riu da careta que Harry fez. – Mas também sinto saudade de todos. Quando as coisas se acalmarem, visitarei a todos.

- Me ofende assim, Gin! Nem parece que éramos amigos quando crianças!

- Se me permite dizer, você era amigo de Hermione e Ron. Eu ficava excluída do trio. Sempre.

- Mas nós conversávamos um com os outros e além disso...

- Se você quer falar daquela carta de amor com mechas do meu cabelo. Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Coisa de criança.

- Corta meu coração com isso.

- Não seja dramático, Harry.

Harry foi obrigado a se calar, novamente. Tirou de um dos bolsos uma carta e colocou sobre a mesa. Ginny pegou a carta rapidamente e a abriu dando uma rápida olhada.

- Tenho de ir agora, minha amada amiga. – Harry levantou-se, seguido por Ginny. – Até mais.

Então, ajoelhou-se e beijou a mão de Ginny.

* * *

- Harry... – Ginny começou, largando a costura e olhando para o marido.

- Chame o de Potter. – Tom não tirou os olhos de seu jornal.

- O esteve aqui. – Tom a censurou com o olhar. – Me entregou uma carta de meus pais. Acho que devíamos visitá-los.

- Você pode ir, se quiser, Gin. Ainda estou ocupado com o trabalho.

Ginny voltou a costurar em meio a pensamentos. A lua de mel, invejada por muitas damas, que Tom lhe dera fora uma farsa. Os dois gastaram os meses todos trabalhando para que ela se transformasse numa dama.

- Não deixe que o Potter entre aqui novamente se eu não estiver na hora. Bellatrix não te falou nada? Duvido que ela o deixasse entrar.

- Bellatrix não estava. – Ginny respondeu com raiva. Não gostava de Bellatrix e nem essa dela. Sabia que a prima de seu querido marido a odiava. E sabia também que eles não eram primos.

- Entendo porque você deixou ele entrar. Não quero saber nunca mais do Potter ao seu lado, está bem?

- Ciúmes?

- Não. Apenas precaução contra um conquistador barato.

- Não confia em minha lealdade?

Tom não a respondeu. Virou o jornal e continuou a ler. Ginny deveria acostumar-ser com ações como aquela, mas preferiu continuar.

- Você nunca me amou, ou gostou de mim. Só não entendo então, porque se casou comigo.

- Talvez você não queira saber.

- Foi um modo de irritar Harry, não foi?  
- Vejo que não é tão ingênua quanto eu pensava que fosse.

- Me casei por livre e espontânea vontade. Desde o começo sabendo que você não me amaria e não seria um marido exemplar.

- Bem, você realmente não me parece mais ingênua.

- Não é questão de ser ingênua ou não, é de se garantir. Sei muito bem que havia levantamentos sobre um possível casamento comigo e Harry. Mas não era nada certo, e com você era. Arrisquei o que achei ser mais seguro.

- Não sei o que pensar disso, para lhe ser sincero.

- Não precisa achar nada, Tom. Uma mulher tem de ser uma víbora às vezes. Mas gostaria de deixar claro que lhe serei fiel. E entenderei caso você não consiga me amar ou respeitar. Há mulheres menos afortunadas do que eu.

Tom sorriu para ela, mas dessa vez, de um modo sincero que fez Ginny se surpreender. Logo começou a balançar a cabeça como se concordasse. E Ginny, um pouco sem saber o que fazer, sorriu de volta. Confusa.

* * *

_Os olhos abriram-se repentinamente e voltaram-se a fechar com preguiça, não queria acordar. Ginny deu um pequeno bocejo enquanto abria a mente tentando lembrar-se do sonho que tivera aquela noite. _

_Incomodada com o sonho, se virou. Não era justo que sua mente também a traísse. Sentando-se na cama e abrindo os olhos, viu o diário na cabeceira. Ele deveria ficar intacto, havia algo de estranho e ela tinha de evitar a usá-lo. Mas..._

_Sua mão traidora ergueu-se e pegou o diário, enquanto a outra pegava uma pena e molhava no tinteiro em cima da cabeceira também._

"_Bom dia, Tom"_

"_Bom dia, pequena. Bons sonhos?"_

"_Bem, talvez. Preciso ir Tom, tenho aula daqui há meia hora."_

"_Acordando atrasada, novamente? Bem, boa sorte nas aulas"_

_Ginny fechou o diário. Era inevitável, ela não conseguia parar de escrever, era um vicio. Mordeu os lábios, tentara se descartar dele uma vez e o resultado acabara nisso. Ela o pegara de volta, talvez ela não quisesse pensar que ele tinha algo de errado, o que importava era que ela gostava de conversar com Tom e pronto. Pegou a mochila e jogou o diário dentro, nos intervalos conversaria com Tom. Como sempre fazia, e gostava de fazer._

**FIM.**

Termina em Março de 2005


End file.
